


How we cope

by HandleAllOfThisAesthetic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And making out like animals, Angst and Humor, Basically Space Dad having troubles after seing Keith and Lance being intimate, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Shiro being the cinamon roll that he is and trying to deal with things he is unfamiliar with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic/pseuds/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after being woken by one of his daily nightmares, Shiro comes across an unusual scenario involvind both Lance and Keith in a rather unexpected position. Since then, not only does Shiro have a hard time understanding the discrepancy between their daily mischievous behaviour and the nights they spend together, but he also often finds himself in the uncomfortable position of stumbling across them in compromising moments.</p><p>   And things get even more out of control when he starts getting mixed feelings for Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for MMMM GOOD SHIT

The stars were everything he could focus on while running. A variety of sizes, shapes and colors filling everything around him to the brim.

When he enrolled in this mission, the thought of failure or even potential threat never even crossed his mind. He would have never thought that 3 humans sent on a mission to collect ice samples on Kerberos would be the first to discover the existence of aliens. Let alone be the first 3 humans attacked by them.

Everything that Shiro could have done was run, his comrades catching him up from behind.

He kept on looking at the stars, not being able to comprehend what was happening around him quite yet.

_We’re under attack? By who? **Why?**_

He kept on staring at the stars even when he couldn’t run anymore because of the red ray of light that was pulling him and his crew off the ground. He looked at the others who were wearing as much of a terrified expression as he was and flailing around, trying to free themselves. They couldn’t escape this.

He was supposed to be their protector. That was the whole point of him coming on this mission damn it. And he couldn’t even do that?

The next thing he knew was waking up surrounded by these sinister soldiers. Lots of them. He raised his head and looked at his companions who were still wearing their helmets. There was this soldier who was giving a report to a superior. _The commander…_ Shiro supposed.

“All we could find was these primitive scientists. I don’t think they know anything useful.”

He had to do something. He had to act now. He had never been put in this kind of situation before. Captured by a gigantic ship with foreign technology filled with these things, these monsters who were obviously keeping him and his crew prisoners.

“Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The druids will find out what they know.”

The palms of his hands were sweaty and his breaths were coming out in sharp wheezes. His eyes could barely focus on anything.

Nonetheless he had to fulfill his mission. He had to protect his crew. Even if it meant putting him in danger or bargaining with the enemy. His breath hitched before he started speaking.

“P-Please! We come from a p-peaceful planet!”

He got the attention of the commander and every other soldier in the room. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his heart was on the verge of tearing his chest open. But he kept talking, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“We mean you n-no harm! We are unarmed!”

A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he felt a hand roughly grab his head and forcing him to look up to the commander who was coming closer and closer.

At this point, all of his body was trembling in fear. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Not knowing how to react. Not knowing how to defend himself. All he could do was watch as this thing, this _monster_ came closer.

The soldier stopped right in front of him, looked him in the eye and … smiled? It was a horrific expression and Shiro did not know what to expect next.

“Your kind is so pathetic…” The words struck Shiro as being looked down upon. Their kind must be anything but peaceful if one of their people took such pride in degrading other species. He bit his lip and expected the worst.

“You were sent here to protect your people. To defend them in case of any threat showing up.”

_What? How did h-_

“And look at you. Nothing but a worm kneeling in front of the enemy. And you call yourself a soldier?” the Galra spat, followed by a chuckle.

Shiro wanted to scream at him. That he didn’t knew what he was talking about. That he didn’t understand humans.

_It’s not true! I didn’t kn-_

**_He’s right._ **

“You’re a failure! As a soldier! As scientist! As a human being!”

_Stop it…_

**_He’s right._ **

“You’re nothing but a disgrace to your kind!” Every other soldier in the room started chuckling, everything becoming blurry.

_Stop it..._

**_He’s right._ **

Shiro’s head suddenly became heavy and his heart started pounding uncontrollably in his chest, the mocking laughs that were surrounding him filling his ears to a deafening point.

“You should just go ahead and die alre-“

**_STOP IT!_ **

A glowing shade of purple filled his vision as he noticed his metal arm stretched in front of him. His breaths came out heavy and hoarse, his heart still threatening to break out of his chest. Covered in a layer of cold sweat and wide eyed, he finally came back to his senses.

_Ah…_

His eyes traveled around his room from within the walls of the castle and his body automatically relaxed. He lowered his arm, closed his eyes out of exhaustion and left out more of a tired rather than relieved sigh.

_Not again._

The nightmares have started to become more and more frequent, to the point of occurring every night and making Shiro debate whether even going to sleep was a good idea anymore.

He went through his days because of the quick naps he got to take between the training sessions and the rare moments of silence in his lion that understood the situation he was in. Shiro was glad that he had such a strong bond with his lion who let his paladin rest for even a couple of hours.

Because the nights were more tiresome than restful.

Shiro sat up, knowing that there was no going back to sleep now. He exited the room and went to the main hall and stared at the stars. That’s all he did until morning when he couldn’t sleep for what was now weeks.

He looked up at the things that kept him going that day with a sorrowful expression. He placed his human hand on the glass and placed his head over it, closing his eyes.

That was the last day. The last day he would be useless. The last day he wouldn’t be able to protect his comrades. He had sworn, since the day he had woken up back on Earth, that he wouldn’t fail ever again to protect his comrades, his people or his planet.

Heck, he was now part of the defenders of the Universe. He had even more of a responsibility on his shoulders.

A sigh escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and raised his head.

No. He was going to protect everyone in need. He made a vow to defend all of those who couldn’t protect themselves, aliens or humans, it didn’t matter.

He made a promise. And this time he wouldn’t break it.

He started heading back to his room, passing by the rooms of the other paladins. Just before opening the door to his room, a muffled sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

It came from Lance’s room, he was sure. But he didn’t know exactly what it was. He frowned and debated whether he should check if anything was wrong or just go back to his regular night-time training.

_What if he’s in danger? What if the Galra have infiltrated in the castle again?_

Unsettling thoughts gathered in Shiro’s mind as he thought of the worst case scenario.

He decided to verify, just in case something was off. He tip toed all the way to Lance’s room and before he could even touch the doorknob another sound made it’s way down the hall from the said room.

A shiver went down his spine as he recognized the sound. It was a moan.

But the thing that was off was that it wasn’t Lance’s voice.

It was Keith’s.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gonna need some Jesus after reading this.

_Can you keep your voice down?! You’ll wake up the whole damn castle at this rate!_

_I told you to stop biting!_

_Oh? What’s this? Can the great Keith not handle a little pain?_

_Just shut up and kiss me._

Shiro couldn’t believe his ears. Biting? Kissing? Lance? Keith?

His hand was stuck on the door knob, the rest of his body not knowing what to do. _I should just go back to my room,_ he thought. He slowly removed his hand from the door and took a step back.

_Ah_

Another muffled moan took Shiro by surprise. The dark shade of red that was covering his cheeks had already begun to spread to his ears as he got an idea as to what they were doing in there. But Keith and Lance?

Shiro had a flashback of all those times the two of them were quarrelling over nothing and competing over the most insignificant of things. They couldn’t possi-

_Ngh…Lance...Hah…_

Well you see, the black paladin was many things. Wise. Kind. Some may even say a born leader. But he did not handle curiosity well. And that was a fact.

His hand acted on its own when it touched to door knob again. His body reacted on its own when it knelt down so that he wouldn’t be discovered. His brain acted on his own when he gently and soundlessly opened the door just enough to see what was happening inside.

His gaze immediately landed on the two figures sprawled on the bed.

His eyes widened as he gave a shaky gasp.

Keith was sitting on Lance’s lap with his arms draped over the other’s shoulders and his fingers intertwined in the maroon hair, pressing their bodies. One of Lance’s hands was resting on Keith’s hip while the other was traveling under his shirt.

They were both letting out shaky breaths between the occasional separations of their lips.

Shiro couldn’t avert his eyes. They were … kissing?

No. They were eating each other up.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Never in his life had he seen Keith so desperate. He was pressing his lips against Lance’s and grasping for his face and hair like he needed it to breathe. And he’s never seen Lance so … so in control of things. For once he looked like he knew what he was doing.

Have they always been like this? Was it only Shiro who didn’t know of their relationship being of this nature? He could barely even remember them sharing an ounce of amity, let alone affection.

Shiro was snapped out of his thoughts when Lance started pulling Keith’s red jacket off without even breaking their kiss. Keith allowed Lance’s hands to wander over his body and pull the red piece of fabric away from of his body. He shivered as the cold air hit his arms.

Lance threw the jacket on the floor, his hands returning to Keith’s back, now having access to more skin. Keith broke the kiss for some air and gave a gasp followed by a lewd moan as shivers went down his spine from Lance’s teasing, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips.

They stayed like that for a while, their foreheads pressed together, panting against each other’s skin.

It was at this moment that Shiro actually contemplated closing the door and leaving, but just when he started feeling his legs again he heard a loud thump and set his eyes back on the two.

If his face hadn’t been heated up before, it sure was burning now. Shiro’s jaw dropped a little and he was not sure if it was because of Keith and Lance or because of his nerve to continue staring at them.

Lance has pushed Keith on his back on the bed, crawling on top of him and burying his face in the other’s neck. A muffled moan escaped Keith’s lips before covering them with his hand.

Lance’s hands traveled all the way to Keith’s pants, feverishly reaching for his pants before unbuttoning them.

A shiver went down Shiro’s spine.

_What am I doing?_

All this time Keith’s suppressed moans could still clearly be heard all the way to the door. Lance finally undid Keith’s pants and started pulling them down, Keith stretching his legs, allowing them to slide down easier.

Lance removed his lips from Keith’s neck. Wet bite-marks were left on Keith’s pale skin. Lance slanced one last time at the masterpiece he had left on the other’s neck and shifted his attention to Keith’s thighs. Lance put each of the other’s legs on his shoulders and gave Keith an all knowing grin.

“What are you do- _ah!”_

Keith let out a loud moan and threw his head back on the pillow as Lance’s lips collided with his thighs. The raven haired boy pressed both of his hands on his mouth, desperately trying to stop the lewd sounds that were escaping his lips.

Shiro’s jaw further dropped at the scene that was unwinding right in front of him.

They were acting like actual lovers and Shiro was not prepared to see them like that. Shiro squinted his eyes and bit his lower lip out of suspicion.

_It can’t possibly be Keith and Lance…_

“Hey, stop covering your mouth.“ Lance raised his head from between Keith’s thighs with a pout.

“But you just sa-“

“I know what I said!” Lance snapped. He looked away for a second and frowned as a dark shade of pink covered his cheeks.

 _Yup, it definetly is Keith and Lance._ Shiro gave a sigh of relief.

Lance hesitantly opened his mouth.

“I w-wanna hear your voice…”

His voice was just above a whisper, but Keith as well as Shiro heard it. Both widened their eyes at Lance’s confession, but Shiro was sure that Keith was way more affected than him.

Keith gave a triumphant smile down at Lance who didn’t seem to be quite pleased about it. He lowered his head next to one of Keith’s legs and blew some air on the skin.

Keith instantly gave a whimper that startled not only Shiro, but also Keith himself and satisfied Lance to the point of showing a what Keith used to call, if Shiro recalled correctly, a “shit-eating grin”.

Who would have known that they knew each other like that? To the point of even knowing each other’s **bodies**. Just the mere thought of them doing this again and again for God knows how long made Shiro’s entire face burn.

From that moment on, moans, whimpers, groans and every lewd noise Shiro could think of started erupting from Keith’s mouth. He was tightly grabbing the bed sheets and turning his head side to side out of frustration.

After what seemed to be years, Keith finally managed to form some actual words.

“S-Stop te-teasing alread-ah!”

Keith’s gaze met Lance’s, his cheek now resting on the other’s thigh. He lovingly nuzzled at the pale skin beneath as he spoke.

“Oh? I didn’t quite hear you. Maybe if you begged a li-OUCH!” Lance yelped as Keith’s foot roughly collided with his face.

“Don’t pull that shit with me.” Keith said on a rather irritated and inpatient tone.

Shiro couldn’t help but cringe at the odd mixture of intimacy and incompatibility between the two.

“Just do it already.” Keith said with a small frown and a new shade of pink covering his cheeks. He looked down at Lance who was still massaging the spot he got kicked in and actually looked sad.

He knew Lance seemed like a confident and flirtatious guy who had no self-esteem problems whatsoever, but Keith knew that sometimes, Lance needed a little push.

After a long sigh, Keith decided to get over his ego and help Lance out a bit.

“Do me.”

“Huh?” Lance looked at Keith in awe. He couldn’t believe his ears. He wasn’t even sure he heard correctly.

“ **Do me.”** Keith said in a louder voice, loud enough even for Shiro to hear.

Both Shiro’s and Lance’s jaws dropped. Shiro had clearly underestimated his capacity to understand his team mates. Never in his life would he have guessed that words such as “do me” would ever leave Keith’s mouth.

And the look on Lance’s face gave him the vague idea that neither would he have ever guessed.

Keith couldn’t even look Lance in the eye, his lips tightly pressed together and his face entirely red. Lance could have sworn it was the hottest thing he had ever seen or heard.

A dozen of Spanish curses flashed through his head as he looked down at the boy sprawled across his bed, who could only be referred to as a “hot mess”. Lance wanted to bite and kiss him all over.

And at that point he couldn’t keep teasing Keith even if he wanted to. His pants became tighter and tighter by the second.

“All right.” Lance breathed out, reaching for his own belt.

Shiro’s hand automatically slammed the door closed with a swift motion, not loud enough for anyone to actually hear. He lowered his gaze to the floor and swallowed hard.

_How…_

Shiro placed one hand over his eyes, trying to understand the situation he had put himself in. He mixed himself up in what was none of his business. As if he didn’t have enough problems already. And now he had to spend sleepless nights thinking about this. About Keith and Lance. **Keith** and **Lance**.

_They aren’t even lovers._

_They’re … what was the word?_

**_Fuckbuddies._ **

Shiro could feel his guts burning inside of him at the simple fact of him being familiar with such a vulgar slang.

He took a deep breath and steadily stood up, placing one hand on the wall for support, not trusting his feet just yet.

He slowly made his way to his room and just laid in bed, waiting for his lids to close.

However, his mind couldn’t stop racing. He tried to convince himself that it was none of his business.

_It’s their relationship. I shouldn’t invade their privacy._

_Even though I just did._

_At least there are getting to know each other better._

_But their unstable relationship might put the team in more difficulty._

He gave a loud sigh as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Maybe tonight.

Maybe tonight his body could make an exception and let him sleep till the morning. He needed rest and didn’t want to spend the entire night thinking and worrying about Lance and Keith’s complicated relationship.

_Ignorance **was** bliss._

He soon drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's the smut.
> 
> But worry not my children! There is more to come.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who contributed with ideas and headcanons. It helped out a lot! 
> 
> Please don't forget that Kudos, comments and any kind of support really helps out a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah…More…”

Shiro’s eyes immediately darted over to where the sounds were coming from. He was standing in front of Lance’s room again.

“Ngh…Keith…”

Shiro could only see Lance’s bare back and Keith’s arms draped over his shoulders. Lance let out occasional groans as he was pounding into Keith.

Shiro covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, his whole face burning up.

Keith suddenly stood up on his knees to help Lance pick up the pace. He started moaning louder.

Sweatdrops started forming on Shiro’s forehead while looking at the two.

 _“_ Hah…Hah…”

Shiro tried to take a step back, but his body was frozen in place. He looked at his lower body. He couldn’t feel his feet, yet his knees were trembling.

And what was worse was that he was hard.

The redness on his cheeks further spread across his face.

“Ah…Ah…I-I’m close…”

Shiro quickly shifted his gaze to Keith, whose hair was sticking to his flushed face and whose hands already left various painful looking scratches all over Lance’s back. Keith’s eyes were closed, out of pleasure (Shiro figured) as he was heavily panting against caramel skin.

“Hah…Harder…”

The sight made Shiro swallow hard as he felt blood rush to his lower regions.

_This is bad. I have to do something._

Shiro put all of the strength he had into moving his legs and managed to take one step backwards.

I have to get out of he-

“H-Harder…Shiro…”

Shiro stopped dead in his tracks.

_Did he just say **my** name? _

His eyes widened as he slowly shifted his gaze to Keith. His lips were connected to Lance’s, saliva slowly dripping from his jaw.

Their lips parted with a loud Pop and Lance began nuzzling at Keith’s collarbone.

“Mhm…Shiro…”

The words rolled off Keith’s lips with such ease that it sent a shiver down Shiro’s spine.

_Why is he saying m-_

“Ah…Shiro…”

The black paladin could only stare at them in awe.

_Is Lance even hea-_

“Shir-Ah!”

To Shiro’s horror, Keith opened his eyes and looked him straight in the eye, as if he knew that Shiro had been staying there and watching the whole time.

Shiro clenched his teeth, his face red with embarrassment, not knowing what to expect or even do next.

“S-Shiro…”

_W-what?_

Keith just kept on saying his name between moans and breaths while he was in Lance’s arms.

“Shiro…Shiro…”

Shiro could hear his voice growing louder and louder with every thrust.

“Shiro…”

Shiro’s pants began to fell tighter by the second, yet he couldn’t avert his eyes from Keith’s lewd face.

_No…_

“Shiro…”

_This isn’t right._

“Hah…Shiro…”

This can’t be happe-

Lance bit Keith’s neck hard enough to make the other moan so loud that Shiro could feel his knees start trembling. When Lance’s lips parted, Shiro could clearly see a crimson and purple hickey already star to form.

Shiro’s name started rolling off Keith’s lips again and again. And Shiro could literally feel his mind burst, before his knees finally gave up on him and he fell to the floor.

“Shiro…Shiro…”

The words became more and more abundant to the point of Shiro’s name being the only thing that escaped Keith’s mouth.

“Shiro…”

He could feel the room start spinning as a painful feeling grew in his heart. He clutched his chest and gritted his teeth.

Lace’s thrusts became faster and stronger, yet Keith’s gaze not once left Shiro’s eyes.

“ **Shiro** …”

Shiro’s heartbeats became more erratic as he began struggling to even breathe properly.

“ **Shiro** …”

**_Ah!_ **

Shiro’s entire body convulsed as he found himself in a sitting position back in his bed. He took a few uneven breaths before coming back to his senses. 

He was in his room and it was already morning.

He sighed as he wiped the cold sweat from off his forehead.

He looked at the palm of his hands before clenching them into fists.

_2 Nightmares in a row. Great._

His eyes turned sorrowful as he let his body relax for a couple of seconds. He bit his bottom lip as he peaked under the covers.

He was still hard.

He closed his eyes and sighed again. He got out of his bed and stood up, before changing into his regular clothes.

He made his way to the door and stopped. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

_What are you doing to me?_

He took a deep breath and exited the room.

He made his way across the hall to the kitchen, where he knew Keith and Lance would soon come to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my porn y'all.  
> It really means a lot!  
> And there's more on the way ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter y'all.  
> And I just got some amazeballs ideas for the next chapters.  
> Your asses betta beware. This fanfic is gonna be lit af.  
> Enjoy reading and don't forget that any kind of support really helps <3

_Did you really have to leave bite marks all over my neck?!_

_Well would you have preferred if they were on your face or what?!_

_No, you idiot! But what if they see them?!_

_They won’t!_

_But what if-_

_Did you think I had time to think about what I was doing with you all over me last ni-_

The two stopped their aggressive whispering and looked different ways as a tired Shiro entered the kitchen.  He slowly made his way to the coffee machine, the only thing in the castle that could produce something that could even slightly resemble human food.

He pressed a couple of buttons and placed a mug under the machine, waiting for it to be filled to the brim with dark, bitter liquid as he was rubbing his eyes, being well aware of the pronounced dark circles from beneath them.

Not even noticing the other two paladins in the room, he raised the mug to his lips and blew the hot steam away, hoping that the coffee could dissolve all of his vexing thoughts he had been drowning in since last night.

“Hey Shiro.”

Keith’s sudden words startled the man to the point of almost dropping the mug. He quickly turned his head to Keith who was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed, he too holding a mug of coffee in one hand, giving him a worried look.

“M-Morning…” Shiro eventually answered, not being able to look Keith in the eye for more than five seconds just yet. Not without remembering the Keith from his dreams who was screaming his name while in Lance’s arms.

He was surprised, however, to see Keith’s jacket zipped all the way up, something he had never done before.

_He’s never done that before. And it’s not even that col-_

Shiro’s thoughts instantly stopped as he remembered Lance burying his face between Keith’s neck and shoulder. His eyes widened and his breath hitched, remembering the sounds Keith was making while Lance was…

The black paladin sighed and looked at the ground in shame, turning red as a tomato out of embarrassment. 

He eventually rose his head at the all too familiar groans coming from the table. He looked at Lance who had been carefully pouring not less than six packets of sugar into his coffee, figuring from the mountain of sugar surrounded by the small amount of dark liquid in the mug.

Lace gave a sound of triumph as he finished unloading another pack of sugar into his coffee, before giving it a steer and gulping it down in one go.

Keith cringed at the anticipation of the overly sweet taste that was filling Lance’s taste buds.

Lance put down his mug with a pleased sigh as a surprised Shiro noticed that he had drank it all.

“How can you drink that?” Keith asked, still furrowing his brows at Lance’s now empty cup. Lace instantly started glaring at Keith.

The blue paladin slammed his empty cup on the table and stood up, heading for Keith, returning a nasty glare.

“Huh? So what if I like my coffee sweet with a little more sugar? You got a problem with that?!” Lance practically got in Keith’s face who was wrinkling his nose at the person who already managed to piss him off this early in the morning.

The doors slid opened and revealed a tired Pidge still rubbing at her eyes while yawning, not bothering to cover her mouth. She blinked a few times as she entered the room.

“Mornin’” she said in a tired voice, but still loud enough for everyone to hear her, Lance and Keith, however, not even bothering to look at her. Shiro smiled at Pidge in relief as he wasn’t the only one in the room with the quarreling paladins anymore.

“That’s not coffee with sugar. That’s sugar with coffee.” Keith said as he raised his head, looking at Lance with a mocking expression.

“Well at least I don’t drink my coffee as bitter as you!” Lance spat out, his face mere inches from the other’s scowling one.

“You wanna go ?!” Keith threatened, hands balled into fists.

“Jesus Christ, this early?” Pidge said, looking at them with an annoyed, yet bored expression on her face. She passed by them, not bothering to even try to break them up. She reached the coffee machine and placed a mug under it, waiting for the water to heat up.

She leaned against the wall and yawned again before focusing on the other man.

“Hey Shiro.” she simply said.

“Hey Pidge” the man said, giving her a warm smile as he handed her the coffee she had been waiting for. ”Here”

“Thanks.” she said while taking the mug from Shiro’s hand.

They both took a long sip from their coffees and stared at Keith and Lance who were still growling at each other.

To his distress, Shiro’s mind started racing again as he stared at the two who looked like they were seconds away from bursting into a serious fist fight.

He bit his lip and furrowed his brows in confusion before shifting his gaze to the coffee mug in his hands.

He could see the sorrow taking over his expression in the reflection of the black liquid.

_They seem so different from last night. It’s like they’re not even the same people._

Shiro sighed and took one final sip from his mug before placing it in the sink. He stayed like that for a while, hands pressed against the firm surface while his eyes were lost in the empty mug.

_I guess it’s true what they say._

_Love is like a piece of art or poetry. Only its creators understand the true meaning._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all, with another chapter.  
> This one may not be that spicy but BEWARE! The next ones are really gonna tickle your pickle.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> Enjoy reading, sinners <3

He was woken up from his day dreaming when a hand started shaking him.

“-iro! Hey! Earth to Takashi Shirogane!”

He raised his head, his gaze meeting Pidge’s worried one.

“U-Uh, Yeah.” He dizzily said.

“I think it’s time you step in.” she said, her eyebrows raised high and a finger pointing at the other two paladins.

Shiro looked at Keith and Lance and gave a strangled gasp.

Lance’s hand was grabbing Keith’s shirt and Keith’s hand was pushing Lance’s face away, fists raised in the air. Both their expressions screamed murder and only after a few seconds was Shiro able to react in any way.

“Hey!” Shiro yelled in a firm voice.

Both of their bodies froze, their gazes shifting to Shiro who was quickly making his way towards them with a serious expression on his face.

He grabbed Lance by the forearm and pulled it from Keith’s shirt while pushing the red paladin away by the shoulder.

“Just give it a rest already!” Shiro said while crossing his arms and frowning, shifting his gaze from Lance to Keith and vice versa. “You’re supposed to be a team!”

However, Keith and Lance kept staring daggers at each other, neither of them paying any attention to their leader’s words.

The doors slid open once more and revealed a tired Hunk. He made his way to the middle of the kitchen while rubbing his eyes, a dopey smile still lingering on his face.

 “Hey guys, what’s going o-“he stopped when he opened his eyes and took in the scene in front of him.

“Oh…”

His shoulder’s dropped and the smile that was previously on his face was replaced by a flabby frown. He made his way to the fridge, taking some green goo out and then walked next to Pidge who was staring at the other paladins with an unfazed expression.

“This early?” Hunk asked in a tedious voice, before shoving some slime in his mouth.

“Yup.” She simply answered. “Same shit as always.”

She gave Hunk half a smile, before putting her empty mug in the sink as well, the other man nodding in response, agreeing with her.

Shiro sighed and placed one hand on his forehead in distress, not walking away from between the two paladins who **actually** broke into a fist fight.

Keith and Lance were still glaring at each other over Shiro’s shoulders, both of them refusing to step away.

“What is going on in here?!” a female voice shouted, snapping all of them out of their thoughts. They all looked at the door and saw a very upset Allura standing in the door way, followed by a Coran whose face showed concern more than anything else.

“Have all of you forgotten that today we have a very important mission?” Allura said in disbelief while crossing her arms.

“Princess…”Shiro started, not knowing how to apologize to her for his comrades behavior. ”We didn’t mea-“

“I do not wish to hear it!” she stated firmly, raising her hand as to make the other stop talking.

Shiro as well as every other Voltron member felt guilty for upsetting the princess, staring at the floor in shame.

Coran placed a friendly hand on the other altean’s shoulder, giving her a sad smile that begged her to forgive the other pilots.

Allura glanced at Coran for a mere second before looking back at the others with a disappointed expression.

She sighed as she noticed the paladin’s sad expressions, regaining her composure and speaking in an unwavering, yet gentle manner.

“We will be taking our leave to Balmera because of the Galra ships that have been spotted nearby.”

The members of the crew shifted their gazes to Allura in shock, not expecting any Galra activity even remotely close to Balmera.

She looked at each and every paladin before turning around to leave. “I will be expecting you fully equipped in your lions and ready to form Voltron if needed. We are leaving in fifteen minutes.”

She then exited the room, doors closing behind her.

No one dared move, each and every one of them dumbfounded at her words.

_Galra? Balmera? There’s no way…_

Shiro clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

_There’s no way I’m letting this happen again…_

He quickly raised his head and opened his mouth as to get everyone moving, but Hunk was already at the door, trying to mobilize everyone.

“You heard her! Let’s go! Shay might be in danger!” Hunk’s words got everyone moving.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Stuff happened.   
> Anyway.  
> Here's the chapter.   
> With a lil somethin extra at the end.  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> There's more to come.
> 
> Enjoy & thank you for reading

“Did you fucking see me?! I was like freakin’ Bruce Lee!”

“Yes, Lance we saw you. You did well.” Shiro answered a very enthusiastic Lance over the communication devices in their helmets.

Pidge and Hunk both sighed, already tired of Lance’s self-praising affirmations they had to listen to all the way from Balmera.

The lions have securely touched the ground from inside the castle and safely landed.

Everybody sighed.

“But like, seriously? Did you **see** me?!” another loud sentence could be heard from within the blue lion.

Lance proudly took off his helmet and stood up from his seat, placing an appreciative hand on the control panel of his lion as a gesture of gratefulness. He could his lion warmly thanking him as well.

The smile on his face turned into a conceited smirk.

“You don’t see mullet man pulling something like that off often, now do you?” Lance snickered, receiving a tired sigh from Shiro. “Right, Keith?”

Lance snickered to himself, expecting a defending remark or even a frustrated growl from the red paladin, but there came no reply.

_Hm…Guess he’s just bitter cause I’m better than him._

Lance shrugged and made his way to meet the other paladins, in front of their lions.

“Thank God they didn’t plan on attacking Balmera again.” Hunk said while stretching his back.

“We were lucky this time. It was only one Galra ship and we were able to fight the guards and save the prisoners.” Shiro said with a tired voice. He shifted his gaze to the ground and furrowed his brows out of frustration.

“And even that was almost too much for us to handle…”He unclenched his fists, his features softening up and saddening.

“Hey, we did good.”Pidge came from behind and placed a supportive hand on Shiro’s shoulder. ”We met our objective and that was to save the prisoners and protect Balmera.”

Shiro shifted his gaze to Pidge who was wearing a timid smile. He smiled back to her, understanding what she meant.

_It isn’t always about strength._

“But come on.” Lance loudly stated, frantically waving his hands in the air. “Can we all just agree to how **awesome** I was today?”

He proudly placed his hands on his hips, waiting for the others to praise him as well. Shiro, as well as Hunk and Pidge, face palmed, having had about enough of Lance’s boast for the day.

Keith, whose eyes have been glued to the ground ever since he stepped out of his Lion, remained silent.

“I mean at least Keith, here…”Lance put one hand on Keith’s shoulder and started shaking him. ”Should be thanking me for saving his ass back there.”

Lance snickered, expecting Keith to snap at him, but instead, without even bothering to shove Lance off and with his eyes still glued to the ground, he just frowned.

An uncomfortable silence fell among them.

“Oh. My God.”Pidge shrieked, exclusively done with Lance. Her head fell back and she rolled her eyes, before raising her hands in the air.

“He was fighting with three guards who went berserk on the prisoners and you just literally fucking fell on the one who almost got a blow on Keith. That’s all you did!” Pidge said through gritted teeth.

Lance’s mouth, as well as Shiro’s and Hunk’s, was hanging open. The blue paladin gave an offended whine before slowly letting go of a still frowning Keith.

Pidge gave a loud sigh before turning away and heading for the exit.

“Stop stroking your ego every time we go on a mission and try actually being useful for once. It’s getting annoying.” She spat without even bothering to look back.

And with that, she left the room, hands balled in fists, leaving behind three baffled paladins.

Lance crossed his arms and pouted after dramatically whipping an invisible tear from his eye.” So mean…”

Hunk was still staring at the exit, trying to understand why Pidge would snap all of a sudden like that at Lance. Wasn’t she used to Lance being … Lance?

But Shiro knew.

He approached Lance who was still pouting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Forgive her. She is upset that we haven’t found any details about her brother and father on this ship either.” He gave a sad smile, before removing his hand. ”Please try to understand her.”

Lance was looking at Shiro, sorrow taking over his expression as well as he imagined what it would be like for his family to be kidnapped by the Galra Empire.

He couldn’t even bear the thought of losing his family. His brothers, his sisters. His parents. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to fear for their life all the time, being at the mercy of the Galra.

_And to have to protect the entire Universe at the same time…_

He shuddered at the awful thought.

Eventually he snapped out of his day dreaming and rose his head just to notice that Shiro and Hunk weren’t even there anymore.

It was just him and Keith, whose eyes were still glued to the floor, a thoughtful expression covering his features.

He scratched the back of his head as he looked the motionless man up and down, not really knowing what to say.

_Messing with him now wouldn’t really make any sense… not after…_

After a few silent moments, he wearily opened his mouth.

“Uh…I guess I’ll see you around…”Lance said as he turned to leave.

Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed him by the forearm and started pulling him. Lance almost tripped over, trying to follow Keith’s sharp movements as he made his way to the Blue Lion.

“H-Hey…”Lace tried to talk to Keith who was still frantically dragging him towards his Lion, but he didn’t even look back at the blue paladin.

After making their way inside the Blue Lion, Keith pulled Lance after him all the way to the control panel with a determined, yet serious look on his face.

By this point, Lance started debating whether or not Keith had been waiting for the others to go away so that he could drag him all the way back in his own lion to beat him up for making fun of him.

However, he was sharply pulled out of his thoughts when Keith pushed him down in his pilot seat. He looked up at the red paladin with a questioning look.

“O-Okay…You’re starting to really freak me o-“

“Shut up.” Keith plainly said.

Lance couldn’t do anything but scowl at the sharp answer.

_What the heck is wrong with hi-… wait…Is he blushing?!_

Lance squinted his eyes and only then did he notice the odd expression taking over Keith’s face.

He was staring at Lance with an unsettlingly intense and thoughtful gaze, almost as if he was on the verge of doing something he might end up regretting later.

But he was also… blushing?

Lance began worrying at the sight of the odd mixture of emotions covering Keith’s face.

_What is going on?! Is he gonna hit me or something?_

Before Lance could finish questioning the other’s intention, Keith closed his eyes, took a deep breath and loudly sighed.

“I don’t like owing people…”

Every ounce of color from Lance’s face drained when he saw Keith getting on his knees in front of him.

His mouth couldn’t even form any words as he just stared at the red paladin who parted his thighs and raised his hands to his crotch, before stroking the fabric of his pants with the palm of his hand.

Lance whimpered at the touch, already beginning to feel aroused just by the sight of Keith between his legs.

Lance’s entire body stiffened as he grabbed Keith’s head, trying to push it away from his already formed erection hidden by the pants of his space suit.

“K-Keith, you don’t …”His breath hitched as he felt the other’s face getting dangerously close to his lap.

He tried containing his voice as he felt his erection throb from within the confines of his pants.

When he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down by a flustered Keith’s teeth, he knew there was no turning back.


	7. Chapter 7

Cold metal touched wet skin as Shiro wiped the sweat off his forehead with the palm of his artificial hand.

_Anymore ambushes like that and I won’t be able to lead the team and protect the castle all at once._

He took a seat on the couch from the middle of the castle, one of the few places he could find some peace and quiet aside from the small confines of his small room.

He placed his helmet on his lap and let his head fall backwards before slowly opening his eyes. The plain white ceiling of the unusually tall room allowed his thoughts to start drifting again. Something Shiro had been trying to avoid ever since that… incident.

_Mhh… Shiro…Ah!_

Shiro’s eyes snapped open as the images of Keith and Lance doing … that… played in his head again and again.

He sighed for the millionth time that day and placed a hand over his eyes, a sorrowful expression making its way on his face.

_I swear, every time I close my eyes I see him and hear his… voice._

Shiro took a couple of minutes to regain his composure enough to go talk to Allura.

_I should probably report the mission to the Princess and see what the damages to our lions are. We must be able to form Voltron at any moment and the chances of an attack right now are higher than ev-_

Ah! … Ngh …

Shiro’s eyes widened as he looked around him to see where the voice was coming from, but when he saw that no one was even in the room, he looks down at the palms of his hands with his jaw hanging open and breath erratically coming out.

_I…I can’t be going insane …c-can I?_

Ngh…

His shocked gaze fell on the helmet that was still resting on his lap.

As realization went down on him, a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Ha…ah…

His attention fell back to the whimpers that came from his helmet. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

_Wait. Is that…_

Wait… Ngh …Stop

_Lance?! Is he in danger? I knew they would attack us while we were still recovering from the previous ambush._

Shiro abruptly stood up and balled his hands into fists.

_Tsk… I should’ve known…_

He picked up his helmet and started running towards where he’d last seen Lance. Shiro could still hear Lance’s pained moans as he ran, guilt and worry quickly forcing its way into the black paladin’s mind. Although he arrived in front of the lions, there was no sign of Lance.

Lance! Where are you?!

Shiro’s heart was hammering against his chest harder and harder as erratic breaths made their way past his lips.

Lance!

_Keith almost lost his life today because I wasn’t cautious enough. And now Lance too? What kind of leader a-_

His eyes suddenly fell on Blue’s tail swiftly moving in the air. His gaze than traveled to its eyes that were glowing a bright yellow, meaning that Lance was still in there.

He then quickly made his way inside the Blue paladin’s lion, approaching the control room where Lance should be.

His metallic arm turned a dangerously vibrant fuchsia as Shiro held it close to his chest in a threatening manner, ready to tackle any enemy that might show up.

He leaned against the wall that separated Lance’s control room from the rest of the Lion, waiting for a few seconds to assert the situation and attempting to peak, but the fear of giving himself away prevented him from doing so.

Ngh…Ah!

Lance’s whine was the last trigger he needed before dashing into the control room, right behind the pilot seat.

His feet stopped dead in their tracks as his gaze fell on Lance who was sprawled across his pilot seat, his legs spread wide and one arm thrown over the backrest, fingers tightly gripping the cold metal.

Shiro’s arm fell down by his side in confusion.

_What is he…_

Shiro’s eyes fell on the helmet that was resting by the blue paladin’s foot.

A red helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
